Truth or Dare
by TheDoomedDreamer
Summary: Hiccup and his friends are enjoying a nice evening in, when Ruffnut suggests a game of Truth or Dare. The gang experience a wild night of shenanigans and even a...proposal?


**So this is a light-hearted oneshot. It was inspired by an OTP prompt when Person A or B blurts out, "I dare you to marry me!" and I just had to write a Truth or Dare fic. And who doesn't want to see the gang engage in a game of Truth or Dare?**

* * *

"Do you guys wanna play Truth or Dare?"

Hiccup choked on his soda. Instantaneously, images of Uncle Gobber running around in burning underpants slapped him in the face, reminding him of what had happened the last time he had been involved in a Truth or Dare. True, it had involved his father, his somewhat crazy uncle, and a lot of unadulterated mead, but it wasn't like this misfit group was any better off.

"No." Hiccup said firmly, coughing slightly.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather, and Dagur looked at each other warily. The same thought was running around in everyone's mind; tonight was sure to end badly, or at the very least with Hiccup's house on fire. Tuffnut was nodding enthusiastically, his dreadlocks bouncing as he gave a mad grin.

"I'm with her, who else?!" Tuffnut cheered, standing up dramatically with his fists in the air.

Hiccup glanced skeptically at his best friend Astrid, who gave him a shrug back with a growing smile on her face; Astrid loved a challenge. The rest of the group mumbled their assent, while Hiccup sighed before agreeing too. It wasn't like they had anything better to do, unless watching Snotlout and Fishlegs argue over what movie to watch counted. Plus, it would be fun.

Probably.

"Get down your butts on the floor!" Ruffnut demanded, acting like some sort of military sergeant. "We don't skip turns, and we go around like the civilized group that we are!"

Hiccup snorted at the last bit. They were far from a civilized group.

"Alright. I trust you all know the rules?" Ruffnut looked at everyone for confirmation, plowing on without giving the others a chance to say anything. "You chose someone and ask them 'Truth or Dare'-"

"Come on Ruff, it's not like we haven't heard of the game before. Just pick your person and get on with it!" Snotlout crowed, using the couch behind him to lean back.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh. So impatient," Ruffnut grumbled, her blue eyes sweeping over the group unsettlingly. "Tuffnut, brother of mine! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Tuffnut said boldly.

Nobody was really surprised when Ruffnut gave Tuffnut his dare. "You must stay away from Chicken for a whole week!"

They weren't surprised when Tuff broke down into tears either.

"Why, cruel sister of mine?! Why?" He sobbed, water pouring down his eyes.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Ruff quickly apologized to her brother, shortening her dare to only one day to which Tuffnut agreed to. They were in for a very long night.

Dagur went next and chose Snotlout, who decided truth. Dagur nodded. "Interesting choice, Snot. If you could be any one of us for one day, who would you be?"

"Me." Snotlout said.

Dagur sagged. "Other than you."

Snotlout countered back with, "You never said it couldn't be me. I'm quite awesome in case you haven't noticed."

"But if you had to be someone else?" Dagur urged.

"Heather."

"What?" The group said simultaneously.

Snotlout shrugged. "She's always cool and mysterious, and knows a lot of martial arts. And she's a great cook! I always wanted to know how I would look with green eyes." Snot stared up dreamily.

Heather looked gratified. "Thanks, Snot. I guess?" She looked around the group, scanning for something before saying. "Alright, my turn."

Heather grinned evilly as she fixed her eyes on poor Fishlegs, who was drenched in sweat; he never did well in these sort of games. He let out a quiet whimper when Heather said his name menacingly.

"Truth or Dare, Fish?"

"D-dare."

Hiccup had to hand it to him; Hiccup wouldn't have said either option with the face Heather was making right now.

"Ruff, Tuff, and Snot get to play in your rock garden."

Dagur laughed maniacally as Fishlegs' eyes dropped to the carpet, obviously deciding. Hiccup sat up straighter, waiting for his friend's reply. As much as he wanted to support his friend and knew how much Fish cared for his rock garden, Hiccup couldn't deny that things were getting slightly more interesting.

"Can I know the truth question?" Fishlegs asked tentatively.

"Have you ever broken the law?"

Fishlegs let out a frightened yelp and quickly said, "I'll do the dare."

"Whoa!" Dagur held up his hands. "Are you saying you've broken the _law_? _You_?" He asked incredulously.

Hiccup tried not to let the smile appear on his face, but he failed horribly. Tuffnut and Ruffnut leaned in interestedly, their eyes widening comically.

"There is no way that Fish broke the law!" Snotlout declared. "He's way too scared of getting thrown in jail."

Fishlegs swelled indignantly at that. "I am not scared! I just respect the rules and regulations like any good citizen should!"

"So what did you do?" Astrid asked. "If you're the good citizen you claim to be, then you have nothing to worry about. I mean, what could you have possibly done to suggest that you aren't a good citizen?"

Fishlegs fell for the bait. "I am a good citizen! I jaywalked once!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically, both at Fishlegs' terrified features and how innocent he was.

Snotlout shouted over the laughter. "Dude, I jaywalk everyday."

"I use my phone and drive." Dagur admitted.

"I go above the speed limit every now and then." Astrid butted in.

Hiccup shook his head. "Fish, that is not breaking the law. There are so many different kinds of laws, and some really stupid ones that it is literally impossible to _not _break the law. Did you know in some places, dogs have to wear diapers when they are taken out for walks?"

Fishlegs face fell. "I've broken the law two times."

"In Mississippi, Fish!" Hiccup said exasperatedly. "On the bright side, you've done a truth so it's Astrid's turn next."

"Dagur! Truth or Dare?" Astrid called, her eyes glittering.

"Dare, duh! What else am I going to choose?" Dagur said.

"I dare you to call Snotlout, Snothat for the rest of the night!"

Dagur giggled excitedly. "Now _that's_ a good dare! Right, Snothat?"

"Shut up Dagur." Snotlout crossed his arms, scowling at Astrid who grinned proudly.

Snotlout stiffened. "Can I have my turn now?"

Hiccup shrugged, as it was technically his turn next. He didn't have a plan or a person, so why not? "Sure Snot."

"Astrid?"

Astrid cracked her knuckles. "You know my choice."

"I dare you to get a tattoo on your back that's at least six inches long!"

Hiccup looked slowly at his best friend, who had stiffened, her confident smile replaced with a look of horror. Ruffnut muttered to Tuffnut, smirking as they eagerly watched Astrid as she thought over her choices.

If she backed out and chose truth, she would technically be losing to Snot, and it would mean letting her fear conquer her, two things that Astrid couldn't stand. If she accepted the dare, then she had to get a tattoo and that meant needles. Small, tiny, sharp needles that inserted ink into her skin repeatedly.

Everyone was waiting for her answer as Snotlout grinned wickedly.

"Get in the car."

"Wait, Ast. Are you _actually_ going to get a tattoo? Snot didn't even say when!" Heather protested, backing her friend up.

"Get in the car." Astrid repeated again, her face set as she got up. She walked over to small hooks that held Hiccup's car keys. Deftly throwing them at the auburn haired man, she slipped her shoes on while the group stayed where they were, still stunned by the blonde's choice.

Astrid turned back, glaring. "Now!" She barked.

They all scrambled up. None of them would admit it, but they all wanted to see the fearless Hofferson get a tattoo. Hiccup fumbled with his keys before getting into his jeep. It was the only vehicle that could try to hold eight people, despite having only six seats.

Praying that they wouldn't run into any police cars, Hiccup started the car and headed down to Eret's Tattoo Parlor, the best in Berk. Astrid didn't make a sound while the others chatted noisily about what Astrid should get. As the ideas got bigger and more ridiculous, Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand in silent reassurance as she stiffened in the passenger seat.

Once they arrived at the parlor, they were quickly greeted by the receptionist, who got the information they needed for Astrid as well as her ID and payment plans before directing the large group to the sofas to wait for an artist.

Astrid shot a menacing glance at Snotlout before saying, "You're paying for the tattoo."

"Ha! Who says I have to?"

"Hiccup? I don't think you did a dare yet. What's your dare going to be?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

Hiccup grinned, understanding. "Snot, Truth or Dare?"

Snotlout clearly didn't understand the look the two shared because he said, "Dare."

"I dare you to pay for Astrid's tattoo."

Snotlout swore as he stomped over to the desk to hand over his credit card.

Shooting Astrid a quick glance, Hiccup walked over to the receptionist as well. He felt bad that Astrid was roped into this and wanted her to be as relaxed and comfortable as possible, though it was a hard feat to since getting a tattoo meant needles stabbing into your body.

"So the person who's getting her tattoo today, Astrid? She's terrified of needles." Hiccup said in an undertone. "Is there a chance Eret could do her tattoo? I know he's the most skilled."

Hiccup's father, Uncle Gobber, and Dagur had gotten several tattoos here, and all of them recommended Eret. In fact, his father and Gobber had even tried to convince him to get a tattoo from Eret, though Hiccup had denied the offer.

The receptionist smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Hiccup returned back to his seat next to Astrid as Tuffnut tried to convince her to get a tattoo of Loki on her back. Fishlegs was immersed in a small booklet that showed several options for a tattoo.

"I didn't know you were interested in tattoos, Fishlegs." Hiccup commented, trying to peer at the design Fishlegs was looking at.

Fishlegs looked up. "I never really thought about it. I was thinking about getting a Gronckle on my right arm, but I need someone to create a design. You know I'm helpless at drawing. Could you do it, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a few days, Fish and I'll get it ready for you." Hiccup turned to Astrid, an idea forming in his head.

"Oh! I know what you should get!" Dagur announced. "You should get a Skrill! With lightning and thunder all that glory! Make sure it covers your whole back!"

Astrid blanched as Fish and Snot murmured in interest. Hiccup leaned in.

"How about you get a Nadder? I know that's your favorite dragon. And I think we can work around Snotlout's requirement about how big it should be. In fact." Hiccup asked the receptionist for a piece of paper and pencil before returning back to his seat. Heather was leaning in closer, curious.

Hiccup sketched roughly on the paper, outlining a small drawing of the bird-like dragon. Astrid relaxed a bit as Hiccup drew in some details. "We can make it six inches tall, and about maybe three or four inches long. Or whatever the artist deems best, but we can explain that it has to be as small as possible. How about it?" Hiccup asked, pulling his hand back so that the two girls could get a good look at it.

Astrid quietly inspected it. "Can you hand that to the artist?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, 'course I can." Hiccup redrew the Nadder, making the details sharper and less complicated so that Astrid wouldn't have to go through too much pain. "What colors?" He noted down where Astrid wanted the blues and yellows to go on the paper.

When Eret arrived, the whole group had accepted the design and had stopped teasing Astrid about the tattoo. Eret was a big buff man with a tattooed chin and several other ones on his arms and one that was slightly visible on his chest.

Eret's amber eyes swept over the group, landing on the pale face of Astrid. His accented voice was soothing as he proclaimed, "You don't have to worry. I'm the finest tattoo artist alive! You're in good hands. Now, unfortunately, I can only fit one other person in my studio, so-who's going to accompany you?"

Astrid didn't hesitate. "Hiccup. He's already got a design ready for me." Astrid handed the piece of paper over to Eret, obviously trying not to let her fear show through.

"Alrighty then. Follow me lads!"

The studio was small, its walls covered with all kinds of art. A tray held equipment and ink next to a chair and a tattoo table with another chair beside it. Hiccup took his seat next to the table as Eret inspected the Nadder. Astrid awkwardly laid face down, turning her face to Hiccup's.

"Where do you want it, Astrid?" Eret asked, snapping on some gloves.

"Back." Astrid replied.

"And where on your back?" Eret asked, undeterred by the dubious look Astrid was giving him as he started getting all the equipment.

"Where does it hurt the least?" Hiccup interjected.

"I would say the lower back, or around the shoulders."

"Lower back." Astrid affirmed.

Eret prepped her skin while a machine prepared a stencil of the Nadder. When the needle made contact with Astrid's back, her hand had lunged for Hiccup's, cutting off circulation. Hiccup smiled painfully, patting her white fist as she gritted her teeth.

Eret talked cheerfully throughout the process, talking about all the tattoos he had done and which one was the most complicated, ugly, awesome, etc., etc. Hiccup answered all his questions, seeing that Astrid was in no condition to talk.

Meanwhile, the group outside was carrying on their game of Truth or Dare. At first, they decided to be respectful and quiet, but that was hard with a group as peculiar as theirs. Surprisingly, it was Fishlegs who started the game.

"Tuffnut. You haven't gone yet."

"You truly are a good brother-in-law!" Tuffnut bursted out, delicately wiping a tear off his face.

Fishlegs ignored the strange remark, and waited patiently for Tuffnut to go. He made a show of thinking, and chose Heather who decided truth.

Heather was always the more mysterious of the group, only letting those closest to her past her thorny boundaries. It had taken time, but the group had been accepted by the green eyed girl. Heather now sat unconcernedly, completely at ease.

"What's something that you've never told anyone else to." Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut sighed. "Predictable."

"Then what do you suggest I ask?" Tuff glared at his twin.

Ruffnut leaned in conspiratorially, hissing something into his ear. Tuffnut nodded seriously before pulling back. "If someone were to look at your search history, what is the most embarrassing thing they would find?"

Heather sat back. "Nothing. Because I wouldn't be that dumb and leave my computer or phone unattended."

"What _if?_" Ruff pressed.

Heather scrunched up her eyebrows. "Well… I did search up if it's possible to murder someone in the shower without getting caught or leaving any traces behind."

"Who did you want to murder?" Snotlout asked eagerly.

"Dagur." Heather gave an apologetic look at her brother. "He sings in the shower-"

"Heather!"

"-and it's cute, but not at 3 in the morning." Heather finished.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Heather laughed as Dagur's face grew red. "They asked the most embarassing truth concerning _you_, not me!" He retorted.

"That's the most embarrassing thing I've searched up."

Ruff and Tuff were strangely quiet during this exchange and gave each other significant looks. Ruffnut stood up. "Friends. We have something to tell you. Someone's been cheating. Heather!" She accused.

Tuffnut took over. "We now that that is not the most embarrassing thing on her search history because we hacked into it once and what we saw was not kid friendly at all."

"So I guess you are kind of dumb." Ruffnut chimed in cheerfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking-" Heather was cut off.

Tuff talked over her. "She searched up if she was a pervert and could get thrown in jail for wanting to marry her teacher." He said excitedly.

"You went back in my search history to when I was thirteen?!" Heather screeched.

Everyone burst out laughing. Dagur wheezed, "Are you talking about Mr. Bjarke? The one with the really sweaty hands?"

"Dagur!"

Back at the studio, Astrid was in the process of having her tattoo wrapped up. Eret handed her a pamphlet on how to take care of the tattoo, congratulating her on her first tattoo before sending them out. Their friends were waiting outside, arguing over something until they saw Astrid, and they all scrambled up, asking to see the tattoo.

Astrid pulled up her shirt gingerly to display the tattoo with some pride. As the others oohed and ahhed, Hiccup whispered to her, "You were really brave."

"Thanks Hiccup, for being there. Next it's your turn!"

"Remind me to never take a dare from you!"

They all went back to Hiccup's house, keen to still play their game. Astrid awkwardly got on the floor, moving around slowly because of her sore back.

"So we finished Tuff's turn while you were getting the tattoo, so it's a free-for-all now." Ruff announced. "Does anyone have any good truths or dares?"

"Ooh, ooh! Hiccup! Truth or Dare?" Tuffnut said enthusiastically.

"Er…" Hiccup weighed the options in his head. There was a small part of him that wanted to see what would happen if he got a dare from a Thorston twin. "Dare."

"You have to become a stable boy!"

"What?" Hiccup frowned.

"A stable boy!"

"No."

"You have to, Hiccy! That's why they call it a dare." Tuffnut insisted.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Astrid nudged his ribs teasingly, albeit it was a lot softer than her usual punches and pokes, possibly due to her hurting back.

"After all I've done for you. My hand may never be able to draw again!" Hiccup said dramatically, his hand over his heart.

"Fine, fine."

"Sorry Tuff, but give me a truth." Hiccup addressed the blond twin.

"Alright. Do you or do you not have a gambling problem?"

Hiccup hoped he misunderstood that sentence. "A gambling problem?"

"Yes!"

"No, no I do not, Tuffnut."

"Are you sure? You know it's fine if you do. Perfectly normal. I know some people who can help you. My uncle Hoardnut had a gambling problem. One so big that he had to change his name to Hoardnut. Remember that naming ceremony, sis?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruffnut recalled. "Wasn't that when Fartnut almost killed Wartnut by farting in his face?"

Tuffnut laughed. "Oh my Loki, it was! Good times, good times. So, positive H?"

"Yes."

"Snothat, you owe me ten bucks!" Dagur demanded.

"Were you guys actually betting on me and my nonexistent gambling problem?" Hiccup asked exasperatedly.

Dagur received the cash before speaking. "I'm ashamed that you could say such a thing, brother! I was only betting to earn some extra cash. Only Snothat could be dumb enough to believe a lie like that."

Hiccup facepalmed as he spoke. "Could we just please move on?"

"Ok, Tuffnut." Fishlegs looked expectantly at the blond twin.

"Dare."

"I dare you to read a passage from A Midsummer Night's Dream." Fishlegs said smugly.

"Yes! I love theatrics!" Tuffnut punched his fist into the air.

Fishlegs' mouth fell open as Tuff searched up an excerpt on his phone. "I thought-I thought you hated reading! You said it yourself when we were fifteen. We had to read the Book of Dragons and you said you'd rather go jump off a cliff!" Fishlegs blustered.

"Yeah, but that was before I realized that reading was actually fun. Alright. I'm gonna make a big performance out of this, only constructive criticism allowed. No mean comments. It affects my performance." Tuffnut took a deep breath, standing up as he began to recite the play.

Hiccup had to admit that Tuffnut could have a future in the theatre industry. The performance was pretty good, and the male twin's scratchy voice had beautifully expressed the comedy of the particular passage. His expressions were priceless; his gestures wild and heartfelt.

Everyone clapped once he was done and Tuffnut bowed modestly, his dreadlocks brushing his feet. It was Dagur's turn next, and he chose Hiccup.

"Dare."

"Arm wrestle with me."

The twins immediately let out excited gasps, demanding that they all waited so that they could get some popcorn. While they ran into the kitchen, the rest of the group took sides. Not surprisingly, Heather and Fishlegs took Dagur's side, while Astrid and Snotlout took Hiccup's.

"What?" Snotlout asked indignantly when Hiccup looked at him skeptically. "I remember the day you punched me. Two of my teeth fell out! Two!" He repeated, emphasizing by shoving three of his fingers into Hiccup's face.

"You do know that two is two fingers, right Snothat_?_" Dagur surveyed the man with pity.

"Shut up Dagur. Point is, when Hiccup breaks your arm, I'll be the one laughing, and you won't! Because...your arm's broken. Heh." Snotlout chuckled to himself.

The twins returned with buttery popcorn, dividing it up between everyone before they all migrated to the table in the dining room. Hiccup and Dagur sat down, bracing their arms on the table.

"Wait!" Fishlegs said wildly as Dagur and Hiccup clasped hands. "Hiccup's a lefty and Dagur's a righty, so wouldn't that put one of you at a disadvantage?"

Hiccup blinked. "Yeah, I guess I didn't really think about that." He looked at his 'brother', unsure of what to do.

Dagur shrugged his brawny shoulders. "I like making sure both my hands are equally strong. I'll do my lefty and we'll call it fair and square."

He offered his left hand and Hiccup smiled before grasping it. Fishlegs assumed the role as referee and made sure both of their elbows were firmly on the ground before yelling, "Start!"

Hiccup instinctively tensed his arm against the painful pressure from Dagur. He knew Dagur was strong, but not strong enough to pulverize his bones, but that was exactly what was happening to his hand. Dagur didn't seem to be trying too hard, and appeared to be quite relaxed. Hiccup knew at once that he didn't have a chance at winning by using brute strength; he would need to fool his opponent.

Hiccup pressed down harder, and got the reaction he wanted back: a slight push back. Hiccup eased up and held his hand in the middle. Every now and then, Hiccup let Dagur push his hand closer to the table, always holding it for at least thirty seconds before succumbing a bit more to Dagur. At one point, Hiccup let his muscles go slack, and Dagur's brow furrowed in confusion at the sudden lack of resistance. Before the other man could react, Hiccup's hand surged up, slamming Dagur's to the table.

"Hiccup! You did it!" Snotlout did a little victory dance.

Hiccup turned back to smile at the jet-haired man, when his shoulder was punched. "Nice going, Hiccup." Astrid said proudly.

"Wow, thanks for the bruise. A trophy would've been nice." Hiccup deadpanned, casting a huge grin at Fishlegs, Heather, and the twins who had opted for Dagur's side. Their jaws were open, stunned. Hiccup turned his gaze to Dagur, worried that he was upset. Dagur was a nice guy, very protective of the people he loved, but he hated losing.

Hiccup needn't have worried, for Dagur was sitting back in his chair, a proud smile on his scarred face. "That's my brother!"

"We, sis, obviously need to consider where our loyalties lie. I mean, how did that scrawny fishbone turn into...that!" Tuffnut gestured madly at Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said wryly, trying to hide the fact that his hand was aching and that he would really appreciate an ice pack for it.

"You clearly haven't been noticing our young Hiccup undergoing the Neville Longbottom effect, but I have. And I've been watching Hiccup's transformation from a sickly boy into a Norse God very closely." Ruffnut said lewdly, winking at Hiccup.

Hiccup's ears burned. "Oookay. Let's get back to the game." He led the group back to the living room.

"I've got a good one!" Heather shot her hand up as though she were in a classroom, eagerly waiting for the teacher to call on her. "Astrid. Truth or Dare?"

Astrid looked at her friend, squinting her eyes at her suspiciously as her hand traveled unconsciously to her lower back. She clearly remembered what happened the last time she said dare. "Truth." Astrid said, clearly confident that she foiled Heather's plan.

How wrong she was.

"Hah! I knew you would say truth!" Heather bragged. "Alright. Astrid, when did you first like Hiccup?"

Hiccup was idly listening to Heather's truth, checking his phone for any messages or emails when he heard 'like' and 'Hiccup'. He dropped his phone with a strangled noise escaping his lips. He chanced a glance at Astrid, who looked like she would like nothing better than to sink her family axe into Heather's flesh.

"Remind me to _never_ tell you _anything_ from now on."

"You need to complete the truth." Heather taunted.

"Man, she's got you pegged!" Ruffnut said, cowering when the famous Hofferson glare turned upon her.

"Pass. Give me a dare." Astrid said.

"Fine. I _dare_ you to tell me when you first started liking Hiccup." Heather said smugly.

"Do we really have to drag me into this?" Hiccup asked meekly, hoping to Odin that he wasn't blushing.

"I refuse both."

"I can give you a second dare or a second truth, but you have to do it. No exceptions." Heather's smirk grew on her face.

Dagur was desperately trying to hold in his laughter, while the twins had gotten out their popcorn and were munching loudly while Snot and Fish watched the confrontation avidly.

"Dare. And if you think you can dare me to do concerning Hiccup, let me just say that you're also daring me to dig your grave."

Heather blew air out through her teeth. "Fine. Hiccup, you have any hot sauce or chillies?"

Hiccup nodded cautiously, already knowing where this would go. Astrid couldn't handle spice at all. "I have a bottle of ghost pepper and cayenne sauce."

"Astrid, I dare you to eat two tablespoons of the sauce."

Astrid's lips tightened as she nodded curtly. Hiccup got up to get the sauce and a tablespoon, handing it to Astrid. She screwed the cap off, pouring out a spoon and popping it into her mouth without any hesitance. Her face turned into a tomato and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Breathing through her mouth, she threw a nasty look at the spoon that held the recipe of death and swallowed it down.

Hiccup blinked and Astrid was gone, in the kitchen scrubbing her tongue with her nails to get rid of the heat. None of them approached her, hearing her down buckets of water before stumbling back to the circle, slapping Heather on the back of her head on her way.

No one talked while Astrid recovered, but apparently Snotlout missed out on the memo that engaging an already fuming Hofferson only meant a world of pain.

"That was so weak, Astrid. I could totally down that entire bottle right now."

Astrid stared at him with watery eyes, opening her mouth when Hiccup cut in, an idea forming in his head. "I dare you Snot, to drink that bottle in under two minutes."

Hiccup watched amusedly while Snotlout spluttered as he searched for words. The rest of the group congratulated Hiccup on his brilliant dare. Hiccup was already feeling bad for such a horrible dare, though it would be pretty funny seeing Snotlout drink the bottle.

"Yeah? Well, I dare you, Hiccup, to not be princess outpost for one day!"

"Princess outpost? Where in the world did that come from?" Hiccup asked in bewilderment.

Snotlout muttered something that sounded a lot like, "That was a dream. Stupid"

Hiccup laughed, and said jokingly, "And I dare you to not be an idiot for one day."

"I'm not an idiot!" Snotlout said angrily. "I'm just so smart and handsome that none of you understand me!"

"I didn't know your looks affected your intelligence. Should I be worried?" Hiccup asked in mock concern.

"I dare you to not be a sarcastic asshole for one day!" Snotlout shot back.

"Oh, oh! Me next, me next!" Tuffnut bounced in his seat.

"I wanna join the dare battle too!" Ruffnut added.

"Guys we're not having a-" Hiccup got cut off.

"I dare Snotlout to wear Ruffnut's clothes." Tuffnut ordered.

"I dare Tuffnut to pick his nose and eat it!" Ruffnut said triumphantly.

"I already do that you ignorant swine!" Tuffnut retorted back, ignoring all the groans of disgust. "I dare Dagur to take off the tattoos on his face!"

"...I am the sea, calm and wide, my sense of peace comes from the inside…" Dagur chanted under his breath, obviously trying to placate himself.

Ruffnut pointed at Astrid. "I dare you to walk down the street in nothing but a loincloth!"

Astrid stammered as Tuffnut turned on Fishlegs gleefully. "I dare Fish to become Thor Bonecrusher again!"

"Why won't anyone let me forget that…"Fishlegs moaned into his hands.

"I second that dare." Snotlout said dreamily, sighing as his eyes unfocused, obviously remembering all the "glorious" memories of Thor Bonecrusher.

"I dare Heather to jump off a cliff!" Ruffnut announced.

"Do you want her to die?" Fishlegs asked, aghast, looking up from his palms.

"Oh. Right. I dare Heather to jump off the roof!" Ruffnut corrected.

Tuffnut tsked. "So amateurish. Hiccy! I dare you to reveal your feelings for Astrid."

Hiccup clearly didn't have the best of luck today, as he was drinking some water when Tuffnut spoke. Drenched in water, he coughed as Astrid thumped his back.

"Wha-what?"

"What feelings?" Astrid asked curiously. Hiccup turned to look at her incredulously, unable to believe how oblivious she was when he saw her evil smirk. Oh that _devil_.

"N-nothing." Hiccup stammered, trying to calm his heart down. Maybe he _should _take Dagur's offer on doing yoga with him, or at least learn that mantra. "Absolutely nothing."

"No lying in Truth or Dare, Hiccup." Astrid reminded him cheekily.

"I guess that means that you have to complete your dare, Astrid. Do you want me to get that loincloth for you?" Hiccup said snarkily.

"Never in your life, Haddock. Now, care to elaborate about those feelings?" Astrid asked mischievously.

Hiccup could hear the poorly suppressed laughter from their friends.

"I dare you to shut up, Astrid." Hiccup said tartly, not really believing that she would follow what he said.

"I dare you to stop being a coward."

"I dare you to stop being a hypocrite! I don't know if you've forgotten, but I'm pretty certain that you refused Heather's dare and truth about revealing your feelings for me!" Hiccup reminded her, not actually angry

Astrid's eyes twinkled as she smiled. "I dare you to show your dad the impressions you make about him!" Astrid countered.

Hiccup gasped dramatically. "How dare you! That was low! I dare you to tell everyone that you're ticklish!"

Astrid turned up her nose haughtily. "I will do no such thing! I dare you to let me braid your hair!"

"I dare you to cut your hair short!" Hiccup declared, knowing how much Astrid loved her long hair.

"I dare you to get that tattoo!"

"I dare you to tell everyone that you enjoy dressing up like a Viking and messing around with your family axe!

"Well, you muttonhead-I dare you to marry me. So ha!" Astrid said triumphantly, her face inches from Hiccup's. Her blue eyes went round with shock.

Hiccup stared at her in disbelief. Did he hear her right?

A voice broke the stunned moment. "Can we see that last dare happen?"

Ruffnut.

"I call being the Maid of Honor!" Tuffnut yelled.

No one spoke, eyes on Astrid who resembled a strawberry and Hiccup who amazingly, had a wide grin on his face.

"Was that an actual dare?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I just want to say, I have literally NO CLUE about tattoo parlors so just roll with my version if it happens to be incorrect. ;p**

**I also have ideas for a Never Have I Ever game, but I'm not sure if I will do it. Stay tuned though!**

**I would be ever so grateful if you leave me reviews! I would love to hear your comments, thoughts, and tips!**


End file.
